


I Don't Feel Like Dancing

by peblezQ



Series: SUPERNATURAL: Nevada [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Baby in a Trenchcoat, Castiel in the Bunker, Dancing, Dean - Freeform, Fluff, Fun, Gender-neutral Reader, Happy, I don't feel like dancing, Men of Letters Bunker, Non-specified gender (reader), Other, Reader Insert, Reader-Interactive, Season 9, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Writing Prompt, sammy - Freeform, song prompt, spoiler-free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You teach Castiel how to dance when he returns to the bunker...as a human.</p><p>[Please read <i>“Supernatural: Your Story”</i> in order since each "part" is a chapter of this book; I’m basically just writing and uploading the chapters out of order, so that's why they're separated into a "series".]</p><p>(Gender-neutral Reader!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Feel Like Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Tired of seeing Catharine in reader inserts online, and would rather just read your name instead? Click the link below to change that and other provided details (ie. changing things like [blonde] [blue], etc.) to your personal preferences so you can become fully immersed into the reader interactive experience!
> 
> http://silencethroughwords.tumblr.com/readerinsert  
> \---------
> 
> Castiel needs more love and attention, so here's another Cas fic for y'all. AU where Gadreel doesn't force Dean to kick Cas out the minute he walks in the effing bunker, and ends up kicking him out a few days after he comes back instead.
> 
> This is if Dean and Sam never told you Cas called them to inform them he was human, and when they leave to find him, they tell you they're going on a hunt. It's just a really short and fun-filled fanfic.
> 
> This is my second Supernatural fic, and these reader inserts are for my writing practice. Kudos, shares, and comments are appreciated! I hope you enjoy the story, guys! :D
> 
> PS, Cas and the Winchesters are taller than you in my fics ;p
> 
> PPS, Song: I Don't Feel Like Dancing - Scissor Sisters  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4H5I6y1Qvz0
> 
> ~Pebbs

You’re immersed into your extensive research when you hear the bunker door open. You lazily flip to the next page in the old book as you listen to the multiple footsteps coming down the main metal staircase. You don't even look up as you say, “Hey, guys. How was your hunt?” 

“Yeah - uh - about that…” Dean starts, trailing off with his words into an awkward pause, “...we might’ve lied about going on a hunt…” At that, you look up at the boy's, and notice a third person standing there. You swear you feel your heart stop for a moment when you see Castiel standing in-between your two surrogate brothers.

“Cas…” you breathe out quietly. The smile on your face takes over, and outstretches painfully as you practically leap out of your chair. You don’t even care that Dean said he lied as you run into the main foyer from the library, pulling Castiel into a strong embrace. He returns the hug with a firm grip, and you find yourself laughing with joy at the fact that your best friend is back and alive. You carefully pull back from the hug as if he's a fragile doll, and you take a moment to look at him.

His hair is incredibly scruffy, he has a 5 o'clock shadow coming in, and he's clothed in casual attire. He’s wearing a maroon zip-up hoodie, a black AC/DC tee shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of old converse shoes. _“He looks so different… I wonder -”_ Your thoughts are suddenly interrupted by his stomach growling with hunger, which causes you to blink vacantly at him.

“You're human,” you state bluntly with a straight face. You turn your head and look at Dean questioningly.

“How long have you known this?” You ask the grassy eyed man in question with crossed arms.

“A few weeks now… I - uh - _we_ didn't wanna worry you…” Dean replies while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“I told him to not tell you I had my grace stolen, and that I turned human…” Castiel says in his usual low voice.

“So, instead, this whole time you told me he had 'angel stuff to do’...” You say to Dean with sarcastic air quotes on the last few words, seemingly ignoring what Castiel just said.

“We're sorry, y/n. You would've freaked out and left to get him right away, putting yourself in danger in the process.” Sam says reassuringly. You sigh frustratingly, and roll your eyes at the puppy-like giant.

“I know I care about other's well being more than my own sometimes...but, do you seriously think I'm an idiot? I wouldn't get him without some sort of plan in mind first, moron…” you reply to the three men who tower over you in height, but not common sense.

“I swear. You Winchester's and your need to keep secrets from people. I'm pissed that you actually thought I'd handle the situation _that_ horribly…” you add with a smug huff in your tone.

“We were just trying to protect you, y/n…” Castiel says slowly, and then continues, “I never should have doubted your judgement…”

“I'm just happy you're back, Wings.” You say with a light smile invading your poker face. You shift your weight a bit and change the subject to more serious matters.

“So, let's go take care of that new ‘hunger’ of yours with a good ol’ PB&J sandwich!” you say with an uncontrollable grin plastered on your cheeks. Dean drops his bags and bounces a little in his spot at the sound of eating food. You and the boys leave everything on the map table as you all head to the kitchen for lunch.

********************************

Castiel casually strides into the library with a bag of your favourite chips in his hand, and the crunching noises distracts you from your research. You look up at him, and raise an eyebrow at the former angel. Cas sits across from you, and leans over the table with the bag held out towards you while asking, “Do you want some?” You chuckle, and grab a handful of chips out of the bag. Castiel puts the bag down, and continues to excessively eat more chips.

“I can see why these are your favourite. I can't stop myself from eating them.” Castiel says with a mouthful of chips. 

“Yeah...and thanks for stealing my secret stash, by the way…” You say with sarcastic tone and a wink. Castiel just blinks, confused beyond belief; clearly not understanding your sarcasm. Your laugh intensifies a bit, and you find yourself grabbing your sides. He just smiles at you with a naïvety in his gaze before eating another chip.

You decide to get up and stretch your legs, setting your phone into the docking station beside the old turntable. You decide to play some music to help you focus on your research while Cas sits across from you munching on your chips; you quickly make a mental note to hide your stash better next time, knowing Castiel will steal them again. You click shuffle, and walk to the nearest bookshelf to find more info on your current research. ‘I Don’t Feel Like Dancing’ by the Scissor Sisters starts playing, and you hum with the words as your fingers brush against the spines of the old books on the shelf. Your movements start going along with the beat of the music, and Castiel furrows his eyebrows at your odd movements.

“What are you doing?” Castiel asks you curiously.

“It’s called dancing,” you reply with a chuckle.

“What’s the purpose of dancing?” Castiel asks with curiosity glossing his eyes.

“It’s for fun and recreation!” You say as you start doing some horribly amazing dance moves, and Castiel’s gaze continues to stay confused but focused as he watches you dance and sing.

_“But I don't feel like dancin' when the old Joanna plays,_  
My heart could take a chance but my two feet can't find a way,  
You think that I could muster up a little soft shoe gentle sway  
But I don't feel like dancin', no sir, no dancin' today  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Even if I find nothin' better to do  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin' -” 

“I don’t understand…? Why sing about not feeling the desire to dance when that’s precisely what you’re doing?” Castiel asks abruptly, cutting you off from singing and dancing. You can’t help but laugh at the former Seraph, and then stride up to him. You slap the almost-empty bag of chips away from Cas, and pull him to his feet. You start to step-and-sway to the beat, still holding his hands and waving them in an air-pedaling motion with his; encouraging him to join you. He awkwardly jerks his body about, trying to imitate your movements, but he seems to always be a step behind you.

“I apologize...I’m apparently not very good at dancing.” Castiel says with his low gravelly voice.

“You’re thinking about it too much. Let the music control you.” You say with a bright smile. He tilts his head, still stutter-dancing with you, obviously not understanding what you mean. You let go of his hands, and start allowing the music to control you, and you watch eagerly as he slowly starts getting the hang of it.

“Hey, you’re doing it! You’re moving to the beat!” You say excitedly. Castiel’s cheeks break into a small, uncontrollable smile. He isn’t doing anything more complex than stepping and slightly shimmying, but you smile at the joy and accomplishment in his eyes.

“I - I’m having fun,” Castiel says, his smile nowhere near fading. Meanwhile, you’re smile is so huge, you can feel it painfully stretching your cheeks. Castiel grabs your left hand, and you rest your right hand on his forearm that’s holding your shoulder blade. Eventually, you both move closer as you dance, and now your arm is wrapped around his neck while his arm is wrapped around your lower back. You laugh uncontrollably as he awkwardly jerks your left arm up and down while you both bounce and skip around the library. His dance movements remind you of Ariel from ‘The Little Mermaid’ when she danced for the first time. Sam and Dean walk into the war room/foyer while passing confused glances at one another. They peek around the corner curiously, and they both instantly smile at you and Castiel dancing like idiots in the library.

“I think Cas’ll be fine as long as he has y/n teaching him how to be human…” Sam says while folding his arms across his chest, content with the scene in front of him. Sam blinks, and looks over his shoulder at the lack of response from his brother, only to see Dean shimmying with the music. Dean’s dance changes to the lasso, and has a stupid grin plastered on his face. Sam’s sudden roar of laughter is what snaps you and Castiel back to reality, and you both smile at the Winchester’s as you all continue your horrible dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> (Feel free to let me know if there's any errors I overlooked.)


End file.
